


Naked

by witchakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, Mentioned VIXX Ensemble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchakyeon/pseuds/witchakyeon
Summary: "You don’t need to apologize for your body. Anyone who cares for you will love and respect however it looks and feels."or: Taekwoon and Sanghyuk finally get the time alone they deserve.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 18





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> If I can pretend this isn't almost a month late for quality purposes you can too, because tatted Leo is the thought that counts ^3^
> 
> \+ This little fic has: PIV smut, mentions of anxiety  
> \+ A note: this gets sappy all have been warned
> 
> Enjoy!

Taekwoon has been waiting _forever._

He knew this stupid enlistment shit would be a long process, he’d expected it to be. There are days he absolutely _has_ to be at work and his schedule is restricted. The fact that he misses his group members as much as he does is not helping at all.

Hakyeon has been on active duty for almost a year, he’s far busier than Taekwoon, Jaehwan is currently working on another musical and his solo debut, Wonshik is about to release his first full album and is now a company CEO so he couldn’t expect that much from him, no one ever knows what the hell Hongbin is doing and then there’s Sanghyuk, who has been busy ever since he released his first album.

Concerts, photoshoots, his first musical. Pictures of him were circulated by his fansites almost daily. Sanghyuk was consistently venturing into new territory. He barely had time to text Taekwoon back anymore, let alone call.

But Taekwoon is an adult. He can totally deal with missing the five people he has depended on the most for almost eight years every single day. He can manage the silence at three a.m. that would usually be filled by Hongbin and Hakyeon arguing over something stupid or someone rummaging around in their shared kitchen. He never liked noisy group meals, not even a little, and since they aren’t actively promoting or touring he has more time to himself.

And he did not want to be back in the studio learning a new routine with his members. Definitely not. Never.

He just posts random, low-quality pictures of his members on Instagram to make fans think he misses his group so much it hurts. And it’s just a coincidence that red wine casually found its way into Taekwoon's diet outside of his meals.

Taekwoon misses his members, his family, but he is an adult and he can deal with it. Or at least pretend to.

What he can’t deal with is not being able to see his boyfriend whenever he wants anymore.

Sanghyuk had things going on before Taekwoon enlisted, he had a life, but once Taekwoon's service period started his schedule filled with events. He wondered at first if his boyfriend kept busy to distract himself while he waited. He worried later that he would get tired of waiting for him. He realized he was right the first time.

The only downside is that the two have very little free time and when they do it rarely aligns.

Taekwoon would have the entire weekend off and Sanghyuk would have a packed schedule, and then Sanghyuk would be free but Taekwoon had full shifts. It has been going on and on like this for weeks.

The last time they saw each other was three and a half months ago and Taekwoon is honestly on the verge of a breakdown.

Most times he can get through the day and be somewhat alright, but he can’t remember the last time Sanghyuk called. He hasn’t been texting as often as usual either because he’s stupid busy. And, again, Taekwoon is an adult. He understands the situation.

But understanding the situation doesn’t mean anything when Taekwoon can’t sleep because his bed is too cold or he’s fighting anxiety on his own because Sanghyuk doesn’t have his phone on him or he just needs the stress fucked out of him because nothing is ever as satisfying as his boyfriend.

Understanding doesn’t stop him from crying or yelling or laying in bed all day because he has no motivation to get up. Understanding doesn’t stop Taekwoon from hurting. 

But today is different. Today is _good._

This is one of the rare days that their schedules partially align, so Taekwoon is on his way to meet Sanghyuk on the set of his musical. He hasn’t been this happy and excited about something in a long time.

When Taekwoon's phone rang at two a.m. he answered it without checking the caller id first, because who the fuck checks caller id at that hour, and once he recognized Sanghyuk's voice he immediately started crying.

“Hyuk-ah?”

“How are you crying already?! I didn’t say anything besides your name! You're such a baby!”

“Fuck off! I miss you, idiot!”

“I miss you too, crybaby!”

They talked for an hour. Fifteen minutes about their plans to meet up, forty-five minutes because they needed that time to be together even if it wasn’t physical. Anything was better than nothing at that point.

Now, Taekwoon is entering the building that the musical is being held in with his manager, easily blending into the large crowd because of his mask, and making his way toward his boyfriend. Fucking _finally._

Doors opening and closing, startled expressions from staff members when they hear his name, the scent of hairspray in the air. He hates how he notices literally everything because the only thing he wants in his brain is Sanghyuk, not all this noise.

“I know that’s what I told him when he asked about it. Well, I understand but my schedule has already been decided for the month, I can’t just wiggle out of it.”

Taekwoon leaves his manager alone in the hall, following the sound of that voice until he finds him. Eyes closed, phone pressed to his ear, two people working on his hair and makeup. Sanghyuk looks the epitome of calm, like the center of a dangerous storm. Ironically that is often the safest place.

Sanghyuk is Taekwoon's center.

“Mhm...yes...well you’ll have to speak to my manager because I have no control over that. It sounds like a wonderful idea, but I do not make decisions like this on my own.”

“You're finished, dear.” The blonde, tall, and strikingly attractive person doing sanghyuk’s makeup says, turning to pack away the items they’d just been using. Sanghyuk opens his eyes and Taekwoon is thankful for the mask covering his face because his boyfriend is staring into his soul and it makes his cheeks burn.

The blonde and the brunette greet him as they depart, the soft click of the door being closed ringing in the air. He barely moves an inch before Sanghyuk holds up a hand, pointing behind him to where another performer and stylist are currently lounging on a couch. Taekwoon pouts softly.

“I've gotta run, warmups and costumes and all that are very important parts of a successful performance. Yes, we will be in touch. Thank you.” Sanghyuk grabs the sleeve of Taekwoon's bomber jacket as they leave the room together, sliding his phone into his pocket. “Aren't you going to say something?”

“Hi” Taekwoon speaks, desperately wanting to grab Sanghyuk’s hand but there are so many people in the hall he doesn’t have the courage to do it. Sanghyuk gives him a playful look over his shoulder and he feels his cheeks somehow get hotter.

“Hyuk! There you are, I’m glad Leo spotted you. How is everything?”

“Everything is great Hyung, we just found out that...”

Taekwoon tunes their conversation out. His heart rate starts to pick up but all of a sudden he’s aware of Sanghyuk’s fingers brushing over his as their palms kiss. His shoulders relax and he waits patiently. Being physically connected to Sanghyuk is another experience in and of itself, Taekwoon often finds himself at a loss for words in moments like these.

They move but he doesn’t register it, snapping out of his trance when fingers gently tug his earlobe.

“Earth to Hyung? Anyone home?” Sangyuk teases, fingers brushing over his neck.

“Yes,” Taekwoon responds.

“We’re taking pictures.”

“Oh.”

“Look at the camera, Kitten.” Sanghyuk whispers between them. Allowing himself to be clingy, Taekwoon grips his boyfriend tight and his manager takes several photos. He busies himself with picking three or four nice ones while Sanghyuk socializes a little bit more.

Not being alone right away is fine, Taekwoon knows when they get their time they will not be interrupted. He can wait now that they’re at the very least in the same room. He can be patient. He can be a _good_ kitten.

Sanghyuk only used the title once, but that was enough. Simply reading it in message form often has Taekwoon unconsciously biting his lower lip, pressing his thighs together, wishing he had a collar around his neck. Hearing it fills his mind with memories of colors, images, sounds, emotions. He can only imagine what will happen when they get out of here.

“Did you get it?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me see.”

“Later...you have to be on stage soon.”

Taekwoon hums into Sanghyuk’s mouth when his hands grip his thighs. They don’t have time to touch, not the way they want, not the way they _need._ Sharing light kisses so Sanghyuk’s makeup stays intact will do for now. 

The performance is wonderful. Taekwoon enjoys every moment because he knows how gratifying musicals can be. His experiences were unforgettable and if the smile on his boyfriend’s face is any indication, he feels something similar. Sanghyuk really has grown and changed during their time apart.

Hardly able to keep his hands to himself in the car, Taekwoon goes easily when Sanghyuk pushes him against the front door once they get inside. It’s more of a firm shove and hold, really. A means of getting his attention.

The lights remain off. It’s dark but he knows Sanghyuk is there, can feel the pressure applied by his large hands, the weight of his stare, his cool breath kissing his cheeks. The smaller Taekwoon gets, the more Sanghyuk towers over him. He tests his hold and gets pushed again in response.

It takes a little while for him to find his voice. When he does the first thing he says is “I missed you so much” and it comes much softer than he thought it would.

“I know. I missed you, too.”

“You called me Hyung earlier...can’t remember the last time I’ve heard that from you.”

“We both know dropping honorifics around people who are older than both of us isn’t a good idea.” 

They laugh, together, and Sanghyuk moves closer. Taekwoon lets him take his bag and set it on the floor, lifts his feet so his boyfriend can remove his shoes.

He wonders how he knows exactly what to do when it’s almost pitch black. Then his hands are on his waist and he realizes he doesn’t care.

His navy jacket hits the floor, followed unceremoniously by Sanghyuk’s black coat. He wants a kiss that takes his breath away. He wants messy and needy. He wants him to make the first move. He wants to breathe him in, to let go. Taekwoon wants so much.

“Will you touch me properly now?” Taekwoon whispers. Sanghyuk shushes him before pressing their lips together unhurriedly. He follows that motion with his tongue.

There’s no need to rush. They have the time.

Taekwoon figures he should do something with his hands and they find their place on Sanghyuk’s chest. The kiss deepens as he unbuttons his top and touches the skin underneath. It’s firm with muscle, but still soft like a baby. That makes him smile.

When he finishes with the last button Sanghyuk turns him, fast, and traps him against the door. His shirt comes off in one swift motion and goosebumps rise on the back of his neck from the cold air.

“Where is your collar?”

“My bag.”

“It should be around your neck.”

“But-“

“Hush.”

He huffs under his breath in annoyance and goes silent. The less he speaks the sooner he’ll get what he wants.

Leather and lace kiss his skin as Sanghyuk fastens his collar around his neck. He plays with the charm attached to the center ring, thinking. He wonders what would’ve happened if he forgot the item, and then he doesn’t, just like that. The moment it’s secure everything stops.

Two fingers slip under the collar to ensure it isn’t choking him. Those same digits slide between his thighs, teasing. Taekwoon gasps and his hands curl into fists.

Sanghyuk separates his thighs with a knee, uses one hand on a hip to hold him steady as he rubs him. He loves his boyfriend’s fingers, so much bigger, so much thicker than his own. His body is like that too. It makes him feel small in the best way.

Taekwoon pushes his ass back and Sanghyuk brings his hips forward. They move together in a slow rhythm.

“Down, kitten.” breaks the silence.

A chill falls over his body despite how hot he feels and he goes down on his knees as instructed. Hands are at his neck again, messing with his collar. Light pulls, two, move him.

The hardwood is unforgiving against his knees as he crawls across it like a cat. Sanghyuk is partially visible now. Taekwoon can make out the silhouette of his body and the leash he’s guiding him with.

He waits, kneeling with his hands on top of his thighs. Eyes forward, shoulders relaxed, spine straight. Just the way he was trained. Taekwoon blinks up at his boyfriend when he returns and sits on the bed, tilting his head to the side.

“Not yet, show me what you got first.”

Right, that. He’d almost forgotten about the ink permanently living on his skin. He rises from the floor and holds out his hands for Sanghyuk to pull him closer.

_VI_ on the knuckles of his left hand, for their group. A cross on his left hip, for his faith. _Nostalgia_ etched in cursive under his right breast, for his memories. A black cat with a halo on the back of his right arm, above his elbow, for his disposition. A bundle of wildflowers on the side of his body, near his left breast, for the unknown.

And the new one he kept hidden from Sanghyuk. The surprise.

_Ab imo pectore._ From the bottom of my heart, also in cursive on the back of his right shoulder. For his love.

Taekwoon closes his eyes when he feels Sanghyuk press a kiss to his shoulder and trace the ink with a fingertip. It’s already healed, yet he touches as if it had just been completed moments prior. He then finds the freckles scattered across his back. Every single one.

He wants to kiss him so bad.

“It’s beautiful, kitten. I know this phrase means a lot to you.”

“Thank you.”

Their kiss grows heated as he settles on his knees again. Sanghyuk holds him tight, fueling the fire between his thighs. His hands tug at a leather belt, an obstacle, and when they break apart he starts to remove it. Taekwoon pulls Sanghyuk’s jeans and underwear down, out of the way.

He savors the moment he takes him in. Not for the taste, just because it’s him. Taekwoon bobs his head and reaches behind himself, unclasping the black lace hugging his small chest. It slides to the floor and he wraps a hand around the part his mouth doesn’t reach. His other hand massages Sanghyuk’s balls as he blinks up at him slowly.

“Is my kitten plugged up?”

Sanghyuk’s voice is affected. Taekwoon likes that.

He nods and allows him to slip out before giving soft kitten licks to his shaft. Taekwoon then spits into his palm and follows it with his mouth to suck him down again. He hums softly, knowing it likely won’t last much longer. It doesn’t take much for his boyfriend to grow impatient with this.

“Come here.”

Taekwoon goes still. Sanghyuk brings him onto the bed and bends him over with a little extra force, removing the other piece of lace covering his skin. He starts to sit up again but the pressure of a tongue stroking over his clit to his vagina brings him right back down. The plug remains untouched as he resists the urge to move, breathing heavily while he gets eaten out like he’s Sanghyuk’s final meal.

Sanghyuk pulls back to spread his outer lips with his thumbs and Taekwoon feels insecurity creep into his mind.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t do that.”

“I’m covered in hair,” Taekwoon states.

“We both are, it’s not something to apologize for,” Sanghyuk responds.

“It’s different for me.”

“Your curls don’t stop anything, kitten.”

Sanghyuk eases his forefinger inside of Taekwoon and he buries his head in the sheets. The lube is cold, it makes him shiver.

“If you stopped fussing over them you’d realize how cute they are. Just like your freckles, and your tattoos. You don’t need to apologize for your body. Anyone who cares for you will love and respect however it looks and feels. You understand me?”

“Y-yes...”

“Speak up.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Take a deep breath.”

Taekwoon does as he’s told. Sanghyuk doesn’t bother going easy on him. It’s hard, fast, rough. Not even ten seconds later he has to be pinned because he can’t stop moving. The second finger has him shaking and gripping the sheets in his hands.

He feels as if he has to remember how to breathe. The sensation is so good it almost hurts and there are moments that he has to pull off because his body needs a break. That little insecurity fades. His confidence returns. He falls deeper and deeper.

“Oh oh _oh_ yes right there fuck” suddenly falls out of his mouth.

“Right here? Hm?” Sanghyuk teases, jerking his fingers and pressing against Taekwoon’s walls relentlessly.

“D...don’t stop please I’m-I’m gonna...”

He grabs his boyfriend’s wrist, his eyes roll back, and he whimpers as wetness coats his fingers. This is what he’s been waiting days, weeks, months for. He dreamt of it, thought of it at the worst times, brought himself to his knees imagining that Sanghyuk’s fingers were the ones inside of him.

Through it all he was patient, and this is one of his rewards.

Sanghyuk reaches out to rub his hand over Taekwoon’s thigh, slowly getting closer to where he wants him. His thumb brushes over his clit and he moans softly.

“Let me see you, kitten.” has him drawing his bottom lip between his teeth, legs parting slowly. He holds them open and shifts on his back. Sanghyuk slows down to carefully remove the plug before putting his mouth and fingers to work again.

Taekwoon learned that his boyfriend preferred giving over receiving long before they became a couple. Even when they had to be quick he still managed to spoil him one way or another, and he loved it.

Being the center of attention makes him uncomfortable. Being the center of Sanghyuk’s attention makes him wet. It’s that simple.

An empty hand dwarfs his breast and Taekwoon arches into the touch, gripping his hair. There’s nothing proper about the way they move. His thighs tremble with the onset of his second high and that’s when the lust starts to make things hazy.

He isn’t surprised he doesn’t wait. Once he gets a condom on and the tip of his cock inside he immediately starts rocking his hips. He is surprised at how much noise he makes while he fucks him.

Taekwoon is usually more of a hushed type. Sanghyuk is usually more of a grunting type. They vocalize their pleasure differently. Volume can indicate several things and for once he actually understands. So he gets on top.

“Thinking about my videos again?”

“When am I not?”

“When I’m sucking you off...I know it makes your brain all fuzzy...” Taekwoon mumbles, kissing Sanghyuk everywhere except his lips as he rides him.

“The one you took in your car when you let your seat back and you were so sensitive it took you a minute to come just from slowly rubbing your clit. _Fuck._ ”

“Mmm, you remember that?”

Sanghyuk nods, lazily thrusting up to meet him halfway. He grabs the leash attached to Taekwoon’s collar and holds it so he can’t pull away.

“What about when I rode you in that same seat two summers later?”

“I couldn’t forget if I wanted to.”

Their lips slide together again. Taekwoon feels a surge of lust right where Sanghyuk is touching, the very base of his tummy, and whimpers. He wants to come, wants his boyfriend to come with him. The faster they move the closer they get.

He knows when it hits him. Sanghyuk grabs his ass to control his movements and moans loud in his ear as he comes. Taekwoon wets two of his fingers and brings himself over the edge shortly after. They continue moving together for a few moments to get it completely out of their systems.

“Are you okay?”

Taekwoon nods. He closes his eyes while Sanghyuk removes his collar and yawns softly. All of his stress is gone. For once his mind is pleasantly silent.

“You wanna tell me something.”

“I wish I could hide things from you.”

Sanghyuk chuckles and winds his arms around his frame.

“This is the first tattoo I’ve gotten for another person...and it’s my favorite,” Taekwoon says, softly.

“What about the one on your hand?”

“That’s different, it’s for more than one person. My new one is just for you.”

Lips ghost over his shoulder. Arms pull him closer. His heart beats like a drum.

“It’s for us. You love me from the bottom of your heart, and that isn’t possible without both of us.”

Taekwoon turns to face Sanghyuk and curls into his chest, falling fast asleep without a care in the world. He gets to wake up with someone tomorrow morning that loves him back, flaws and all. And that’s something to be thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
